


Little Sister, Older Brother

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [32]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Little Sister, Older Brother

It was finally here, your first tennis match, after months of training, you were ready. Your brother Michael had promised he would be there, even if he had to cancel a few interviews. He was nice that way, you two didn’t have a lot in common besides music, but that’s really all you needed. You were so excited, you hopped into your mom’s car and started to mentally prepare yourself for what seemed like the most important game of your entire life. You were warming up with a few friends when you saw Michael sit down with Luke, Calum, and Ashton. For as much as Michael hung out with them you had really only met them once or twice, you were always busy with athletics, school, and running the student council, and when you weren’t, they were all busy.

When Michael saw you he waved furiously, “AHHHH THAT IS MY SISTER!!!” People stared at Michael but he kept cheering. Calum laughed, “I still can’t believe that’s your sister.”

Michael turned to him and raised an eyebrow, “what do you mean?”

Luke chuckled, “well she’s so….not you!”

Michael let out a small laugh, “well she’s not me so…”

Ashton nudged him, “come on, you know what we mean! I mean look at her!”

You waved to all of them and then your coach called you over. You were the first match of the tournament. You ran out onto the court and talked to your opponent quickly before they told you they were ready to begin. You played the match beautifully, you ended up winning, barely, but it was a win you were willing to take.

When you finished you ran up to the stands and sat in front of Michael so you could talk to him, “how’d I do?” Michael smiled and gave you a thumbs up, “it was awesome, congrats!” The rest of the guys nodded in agreement and told you they thought you played great. Then Ashton turned to Michael, “I’m sorry I can’t believe you two are actually related.” You sat there confused as to what he was talking about and then Michael handed you five dollars, “go grab yourself a sports drink, you could use the electrolytes.” You figured it was a joke between the guys or something so you took the money and ran off to get a drink.

Once you were gone Michael turned to the guys, “what is that supposed to mean Ash?”

Ashton laughed, “I mean, she’s just…really different from you.”

Luke chimed in, “you can’t blame us for thinking it. You guys are polar opposites, I mean, you don’t even look the slightest bit similar.”

Michael crossed his arms angrily, “well you don’t look exactly like your mom and I don’t say shit.”

Calum tried to break the tension, “look Mike, we’re not saying anything bad about her, we’re just pointing out that you guys aren’t very alike.”

Ashton spoke up, “Think about it man, she’s athletic, she’s one of the top in her class, she’s on the student council, you talk about it all the time. She’s nothing like you, there’s nothing wrong with it, it’s just funny.”

Just then you walked back with your drink, “am I interrupting something?”

Michael stood up and put his arm around you, “well she’s my sister and she’s great so I don’t care if she’s nothing like me.”

You laughed, “okay, what the heck did I miss?”

Luke laughed and put an arm around you too, “nothing, we’re just talking about how you are officially our band’s little sister.”

Calum whined, “but I already have a great sister.”

Ashton looked at Calum confused, “what? So you can’t have another cool sister?”

He got up and walked with you guys to the car, “you’re right. Y/n, you are now my cool little sister.”


End file.
